Gundam Wing Christmas Carols
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: I know it's way too late, but I realized I didn't post this up. It's mainly about the characters of GW going around caroling.


Gundam Wing Christmas Carols

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Also, I never made up the original carols that are mentioned here, but I added my own little touch to them. No yoai, just good humor. So, enjoy!

A/N: I (the author) will be going by the name Mia, and I am directing the G-boys and their girls in a caroling session. Kayz? 

~*~

Scene: Somewhere on a colony. A group of thirteen people walk up the sidewalk to a house. A red haired girl with blonde highlights goes to knock on the door.

~Mia: *holds up her kawaii baton* Now for the first carol, Jingle War Bells. Ready people?

~Duo: Aw, man! Do we hafta?!

~Mia: One, I'm a woman….

~WuFei: Got that right.

~Mia: I don't need your smart ass remarks, WuFei.

~WuFei: I know, otherwise, I wouldn't have said it.

*Mia grumbles*

~Heero: Let's just get this over with.

~Mia: I agree. Now, Heero, you start out. Ready? *knocks on door*

~Heero:……..Fine…..

*A younger woman answers the door*

~Woman: Oh, look honey! Carolers!

*A man appears behind her*

~Man: *sarcastic* Wow……

~Mia: *eyebrow twitches* Ready? Heero?

~Heero: Fine….*looks down at the music in front of him* Speeding through the snow…

~Relena: In Wing Zero….

~Cathy: Throwing knives at the clown….

~Trowa: ….And laughing all the time….

~Hilde: When the war bells ring….

~Dorothy: The G-girls come out and sing….

~Sally: Oh, what fun it is to ride…

~Quatre: In Sandrock tonight!

~All: Oh, Jingle War bells…

~WuFei: Altron smells….. wait a sec! My Natak--

*Sally covers WuFei's mouth*

~Milliardo: Tallgeese laid an egg….

~Trowa: ….Heavyarms fell apart….

~Duo: And Deathscythe took ballet!

~Noin: Oh, Jingle War Bells….

~WuFei: My Altron doesn't smell….

~Milliardo: Tallgeese laid an egg….

~Trowa: ….Heavyarms fell apart….

~Duo: And Deathscythe took ballet.

~Woman: Bravo! 

~Man: So modernized. *rolls eyes*

~Mia: Well, next song, We Wish you a Gundam Christmas. Ready? 1&2&3&4….

~Heero: We wish you a Gundam Christmas….

~Relena: We Wish you a Gundam Christmas…..

~Duo: We Wish you a Gundam Christmas…..

~Hilde: And a Gundam-filled new year!

~Cathy: So bring us some Gundam shaped cookies……

~Trowa:….. So bring us some Gundam shaped cookies……

~Quatre: So bring us some Gundam shaped cookies……

~Dorothy: Or, I'll stab you to death! *pulls out fencing sword from Z-space*

~Woman: Oh, my!

~Man: *chuckles* Now that's funny!

~Mia: *bows* Thank you. After all, I came up with the songs!

~Woman: Well, I'm making some Gundam shaped cookies now, so if you come back tomorrow, I'll have some for you.

~Duo: Kawaii! 

~Hilde: Calm down, hon.

~WuFei: Wait, onna! How come I didn't get to sing in the last song?

~Mia: Uh…well….you didn't like singing!

~WuFei: You think I like singing that my Gundam stinks! My Nataku didn't stink! After all, I used to clean it up after every battle!

~Sally: It's okay, Chang. 

~Mia: *sweat drops* You're Gundam probably didn't stink, *coughs* it only fit the song!

~WuFei: *huffs* Fine.

~Woman: Well, I think you did a wonderful job.

*Mia coughs and holds out her hand*

*Woman pulls out a cough drop from Z-space and places it in Mia's hand.*

~Man: I think she wants money.

~Woman: Oh, *searches wallet*

~Mia: *eyes light up* Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just be taking this! *grabs wallet and dashes off* Have a Merry Christmas! 

~Woman: Oh, okay. You too! 

~Man: Aren't you worried? She just dashed off with your wallet.

~Woman: *gasps* Oh, my Kami….*faints*

*Man laughs at his wife and walks out the door*

~Mia: This should be enough….*counts money*

~Duo: Are ya gonna share?

~WuFei: Yeah, we did sing those songs that went against my justice beliefs…

~Mia: Everything goes against your "justice beliefs!"

~WuFei: Kisama…..

~Mia: No, I'm not gonna share. I hafta get these songs published! It's gonna take money to do that!

~Cathy: But we deserve some of it.

~Mia: When I have you guys sing it, you'll be able to make your own dough.

~Duo: Speaking of dough, are we still going to eat those cookies at that lady's house?

*Hilde's smacks Duo upside the head*

~Duo: Ouch!

~Mia: No, you dimwit!

~*~

Ending Comments: I tried to make this funny. Lemme know whatchya think! I'm planning on doing a Ronin Warrior (or Samurai Troopers) fic like this, but I need your opinions on this, before I do. Kayz? Merry Gundam Christmas!

May your days be as evil as mine are (Even on Christmas), ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


End file.
